


Heroin

by 1evis1ittleasshole



Category: Original Work
Genre: 1920's inspired setting, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Like no lie guys there's some disgusting dehumanization in this one, M/M, Master/Slave, Omega/Omega, Omegaverse, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Slash, Racism, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, corrupt politics, dubcon, gender fluidity, more tags to be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 20:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10498974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1evis1ittleasshole/pseuds/1evis1ittleasshole
Summary: Rowan Blackwood, a high-born business man who's known to be cold and detached finds himself dabbling in the elite underground for the first time in years. He expected a night of recklessness and frivolous desires but one thing he didn't expect was an old temptation showing up and changing his life forever.(*Looking for a beta to help with the story and possibly work as a co-author if possible, Thank you!)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying something different with my writing at this point I really want to try something more serious for once. I usually write humor and shit so I'm trying something more dark for once. Something as dark as my soul truly is. This is actually a rewrite of another story of mine but with massive plot points changed. I believe this story is much better tbh. So yeah hope you enjoy!
> 
> *btw the currency in this story is pretty basic (as I intended) however to put things into better perspective 1 gold coin is worth 10 American dollars. Just to clear up some things.
> 
> Criticisms are welcome!

It’s a hot summer night in Licht City the heat almost oppressive as it pervades over the entire Northern region. Two men exit the shelter of a shiny black car and into the busy streets of Eden. Functioning as an elite red light district only found in the uppercrust of the capital city, Eden was the perfect playground for fat cats with way too much money.

 

Tonight the wonderland that lays in the heart of Eden, House of Roses, was having an event. The large two story omega house is known for its eccentric entertainment and beautiful wares. One wouldn’t even find themselves permitted to visit the house if there were no exclusive invitation given to them first. The events only happened twice a year as well so it was a highly anticipated gathering.  

 

Rowan Blackwood finally found himself in such a place after rejecting countless invitations from the past. Had it not been for his “friend” persuading him that more socializing is good for his business he would be at home taking care of more important matters. It wasn’t like he was above visiting Eden itself, he’s had a few nights of debauchery when he was young and irresponsible; he simply disliked the eccentric nature of the House of Roses. 

 

All the guess were dressed lavishly for the event. Men wore more adventurous colors than they would dare to on any other occasion while toting spoiled omegas on their arm. The frills and feathers the omegas flaunted were even more decadent almost gaudy in their excessiveness. Rowan scrunched his nose a bit at the display his own simple black and white outfit almost standing out in it’s subtle attractiveness.

 

Some people wore masks perhaps not keen on being recognized despite the event being something that’s mostly accepted among high society. They were most likely famous religious figures who were supposed to maintain a deeply moral lifestyle rather than be anywhere near the omega house. It seems they were just human in the end like anyone else. Others simply wore masks for fun paired with outlandish clothing to wow their fellow event-goers with elaborate costumes.  

 

Rowan walked to the entrance giving his friend a look.

 

“Bard are you sure we weren’t invited to a silly run-of-the-mill costume party?” Rowan commented in a flat tone. Bard snorted patting the sweat off his forehead with a handkerchief before slapping a sweaty hand on his companion’s shoulder.

 

“You have to lose that stick lodged up your ass if you’re gonna enjoy this night buddy! Don’t worry about the other guest they’re just having a little fun.” he laughed moving his hand when Rowan glared at it and patting it on his round belly instead. 

 

“Apparently the selection of omegan beauties gets better every event.” he continued. “The wares are top notch!” he chuckled again as they moved through the crowd into the building. 

 

The building itself was much more elegant than its inhabitants. The interior was painted with lovely shades of pink and red, gold accents accentuating the arches and pillars supporting the building. It was baroque-like in style making the environment look incredibly grandiose.

 

As they entered the main stage room the bright reds were emphasized by a brilliant large chandelier in the middle of the room illuminating a large painting on the ceiling. Images of Naked omegas stared down from the painting their coy smiles inviting. Blush stained their pale skin in several places as they lightly touched each other. It was a lovely painting Rowan had to admit. The house wasn’t exactly trying to hide its purpose but at least it was nice to look at.

 

The stage was grand in size heavy red curtains already pulled back to reveal a dim spotlight. Some people were already seated at a table enjoying drinks and finger foods. Scantily dressed omegas strutted here and there offering stronger alcohol and flirting shamelessly. It was their job really, getting the patrons proper drunk before the auction to loosen their pockets even more. 

 

Rowan accepted a drink from a pretty red-haired omega deciding he might as well loosen up since he was already there. Bard was leering at another omega waitress already grabbing at the first piece of meat that walked within his eyesight. The server smiled at him politely though it was obvious she would rather be anywhere else. She was saved when the lights were lowered the spotlight on stage brightening in contrast. 

 

The room quieted down as a peculiarly dressed man that looked to be middle aged walked on stage. He wore a red and black checkered “plague doctor’s” mask as well as a red and black blazer with a frilly button down shirt tucked in equally tacky pants. There was no real way of seeing the top half of his face but he wore a smug smirk as he observed the full house. He smiled wider stretching his arms out to his sides.

 

“Welcome ladies and gentlemen to another  _ steamy _ night at the House of Roses!” he bowed politely with a flourish. The crowd cheered excitedly half of them already drunk or tipsy despite them not being there very long. The man waited for the noise to die down before speaking again.

 

“It’s nice to see some perverted regulars are here as well as some virgins.” he joked looking pointedly at some fresh faces including Rowan’s scowling face. He gave a giggle of glee clapping his hands together as he sized up the patrons. Already deciding who was the most worth his time.

 

“For those that are new here I’m Jack. Host and owner of this beautiful establishment and I must say you came on a great night.” Rowan looked around at the entranced faces in the crowd and couldn’t fathom why these people found such an obnoxious character to be entertaining.

 

“I know you all came for the auction, but that’s the main event. Please feel free to enjoy some entertainment first I want you to be properly riled up once you get to browsing our omegan beauties. You may even see one of our entertainers up for sale later.” he winked before snapping his fingers. The spotlight went out as if he extinguished it and the crowd clapped again anticipating the performers.

 

The entertainers were quite beautiful. The first was a slip of a thing all blonde curls and long lashes. He stood in a long see-through white gown as he sang looking everything like a fallen angel. The next act was more  risqué a red light illuminated the performance as a female omega stripped almost completely naked on stage. Had Rowan felt anything for women he would certainly be enthralled by the performance it was quite the experience. 

 

A few more performances went by ranging from duets to a rather provocative magic show. Rowan found himself more interested than he thought he’d be in the show but he still felt more curiosity towards the auction itself. He wasn’t exactly planning on buying an omega but was intrigued by the diverse group of entertainers. It wasn’t entirely easy to find a more eclectic selection of omegas to choose from. The North region was mostly homogenous as well as the other three regions. The only ones who typically travelled to other regions were alphas and betas. Even with the slave trade foreign omegas were relatively rare.

 

The auction began after a small break. As was promised some of the omegan entertainers were up for grabs. Rowan saw the small angelic blonde who seemed to be very popular with the crowd. He looked down at his feet obediently sitting gracefully on stage with barely anything on. His demure nature tugged at Rowan’s alpha instincts as it did with the other alphas in the crowd including Bard who was usually only into women.

 

“Sweet little thing isn’t he? Would make the perfect little mistress don’t you think?” Bard leered punching Rowan playfully. Rowan barely flinched arching an eyebrow at his friend. 

 

“I suppose he is easy on the eyes but I think I would end up breaking him. Boy’s a bit too delicate for my taste.” he didn’t comment on how charmed he was when the omega was singing. He knew what his friend was doing and didn’t want to be persuaded any further into making frivolous decisions tonight.

 

As the omegas were sold Jack came back out clearing the stage fully. Rowan shuffled in his seat ready to leave at this point but he stayed patient as he could tell the crowd was waiting for one more thing to happen. Jack had on a different outfit this time. It looked like an animal trainer’s outfit one would see at a circus complete with a short whip. He donned the same silly mask however but sported a tall red hat. What on earth?

 

“My lovely wallets I have a special treat! A rare gem amongst the other beauties we’ve seen tonight! Yes this beautiful beast was quite the catch!” The audience laughed a bit at the slight jab but tensed in anticipation at the idea of a rarity being presented.

 

“It was not easy to get my hands on this omega oh no, maybe even a bit of a dangerous feat….therefore I’m very happy to introduce him to you. ” he stalled, milking the suspense in the air as he stroked his whip. Rowan wished the man would get on with it already. 

 

Jack moved to the left of the stage holding his arm out in a presenting manner. 

 

“From the lush jungles of the Southern region I present to you, Iyasu!” Jack exclaimed. There were gasps from the crowd when said omega was dragged out by two much larger men and thrown on stage carelessly. A frenzy of murmurs could be heard in a huge buzz of noise as everyone gestured to the foreigner on stage.

 

The omega was dressed in nothing but a sheer gold loincloth that reached his knees. He had a slender build making him look no older than seventeen, still he was toned and not overly soft like some other omegas tend to be. He wore gold bangles on his ankles his wrists chained together in gaudy gold chains. He wore a clunky gold collar around his neck as well. His body shimmered a bit with gold dust complementing his deep russet skin. 

 

Rowan’s breath caught when the boy struggled to sit up looking towards the crowd. He was  _ certainly _ exotic. He had defined features that were emphasized by the darkness of his skin. Strong cheekbones and a straight nose stood out along with a plush set of full lips. His eyes were the darkest brown almost black framed by a thick set of lashes. A pair of delicately arched eyebrows furrowed as he glared wearily at the crowd. 

 

Rowan’s interest was piqued further when he noticed gold peeking out from the boy’s curly dark mane. His ears were pierced on the top and bottom with simple small gold hoops, a similar simple gold hoop glistened between his nostrils as well. Rowan felt himself leaning forward giving the omega an intent stare. Something was bothering the alpha. The boy looked strangely familiar. It wasn’t like Rowan himself was unfamiliar with the Southern region, as a businessman he often took trips to the Southern capital but this boy did not present himself like the typical city goers in the south. He rarely went outside of the city so how? 

 

Suddenly images of an impoverished flat filled to the brim with people filled his mind. Purple silk, coral lights burning in a hot room glinting off a slim body dancing on stage. Another flash of an inviting smile a fleeting hand trailing under his chin before disappearing.       

 

Smoldering dark eyes taunting him--

 

He was shaken out of his thoughts when he heard Bard speak. 

 

“Can you believe this Rowan? A savage of all things!? And from the looks of it the poor thing doesn’t look like he’s seen a civilized group of people in his life.” he laughed both from shock and his own humor. Rowan ignored him unable to take his eyes away from the familiar boy on stage.

 

The captive tried to escape as best he could with his arms tied behind his back. He scuttled backwards along the floor only to run into Jack who roughly grabbed his face displaying it better to the crowd.

 

“Would you look at those features? A pretty face with a feisty spirit to keep things interesting! Yes you may be thinking this one is no pure and delicate white rose but I assure you his wild beauty is more befitting of a black hellebore. Dangerous yet alluring.” 

 

The foreign omega looked ready to launch himself at the arrogant host despite looking frightened only a minute ago. He tried to yanked his face away only to wince in pain when the hand tightened its hold. 

 

“Don’t be put off by his wild nature he can be trained to be docile with the right control. He’s just the type that’s fun to break if that pleases you.” Jack said suggestively sliding his whip along the boy’s face. “And more importantly, his kind is also known to have an  _ insatiable _ sexual appetite.” Jack said in a husky tone sliding the whip down the smooth skin of the boy’s chest. Multiple patrons perked up at this statement lust barely concealed in their eyes. Jack leaned a bit too close for the omega’s liking however and almost got his ear bit off suddenly. He pulled away completely at that.

 

Jack sneered down at the slave motioning to the large men and prompting them to grab the omega roughly by his hair to pull him to his knees. The boy struggled to no avail.

 

“Does he not look good on his knees? Imagine what that mouth could do when it’s not snapping at ears.” The crowd jeered throwing slurs and perverted comments. Rowan stayed quiet choosing instead to stay in his thoughts. The beautiful savage took him by surprise and he found himself curious despite everything. He felt a wave of excitement that he hasn’t felt in a while. He scared himself a bit, he was simply feeling unusually impulsive today. He ignored the image of smoldering eyes that ran through his mind again. Yes he was just being impulsive.

 

“Start the bidding now people! 100 gold!” Jack’s voice boomed.

 

“101 gold!” A man yelled. Rowan frowned at the insult, he felt strangely angry at the man’s “joke”. The crowd laughed quieting down when more serious bids were called forth.

 

“200!” He heard a woman’s voice. Three other men bidding higher payments right after. The crowd grew tense as the woman and three men battled it out. 

 

“2,000!” said one man. He looked to be in his sixties with a sizeable gut. 

 

“5,000!” said the other man who actually had another omega already on his arm. The omega looked just as interested in the foreign boy as his alpha did. The crowd gasped at the jump in price the sixty-year-old man clenched his jaw sweating. 

 

He didn’t give up until they got to 15,000 gold the other alpha increasing the price by a large margin once again.

 

Jack gave a crooked smile as the boy looked wearily between the two men his chest heaving with adrenaline eyes widened in fear. “15,000! My, my what a great bid! Well, going once, going twice….” Jack stalled greedy for the chance of an even bigger bid.

 

“20,000.” Rowan heard the words leave his mouth before he could stop himself. He was almost unaware that it was his own baritone voice that reverberated through the room. He saw the smug lust-filled look of the couple drop immediately when they heard him. They looked at each other clearly a lost at what to do when their plan was ruined. The omega in the crowd glared at Rowan before running off, his flustered alpha chasing after him.

 

“20,000! Going once, going twice,…….sold! To the stony blonde gentleman at table three!” Rowan felt a rush of excitement fill him. The feeling was not unlike the satisfaction a predator feels when capturing prey. The boy looked over to him when Jack gestured in his direction. Their eyes met and a shiver ran down the alpha’s spine. It seems the omega had a vague idea of what was going on he glared angrily at Rowan those same eyes glistening with unshed tears.

 

Rowan’s cold blue eyes looked back at him with an unwavering stare. The boy, apparently not intimidated, refused to look down and only glared harder at him. Rowan felt his lip twitch into a smirk. Well, this was going to be fun.

 

“Come up and claim your prize sir!”       

  
  
  


  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty excited about this story it has a lot of potential! I was serious about wanting constructive criticisms btw negative, positive idgaf. This writing style is very different for me and I want to be a better writer. Input is crucial for me. So, how were the characters? :)
> 
> P.S. if there are any inconsistencies with the character's names please let me know. Thank you!


End file.
